Many children have a difficult time learning how time fits into our calendar and to tell time by viewing twelve-hour analog watches (the twelve hour representation of time seen on most clock faces and watches). The present invention features a talking watch device for providing an audio readout of the time. The device can help children (e.g., children ages 2 to 7) learn how to understand and visualize time. The device can also help children learn how to start counting from one to twelve and to recognize the alphabet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.